Emma's DIY Ornaments
by Lilly flower forever
Summary: She held it up proudly. "I made some pretty things for our Christmas tree!" She announced. Day fifteen of the ML 2017 Christmas Countdown.


Emma's DIY Ornaments

 **Hello! Here's day fifteen of my Christmas Countdown.**

 **I had no idea what to write for this prompt but I eventually decided to do some aged-up family fluff because that's always cute. :)**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Prompt: ornaments**

 **...**

Adrien Agreste was standing outside the primary school, waiting for Emma to finish the day and come out. It was her first year at 'proper school' and so far, she loved it. He and Marinette had had some concerns with sending her to school that year, debating whether or not to keep her home for one more year, as she had some difficulties with the other children last year at the kindergarten she had gone to for a while. But she had settled in nicely at the primary school and had made a few good friends that she enjoyed spending time with. Adrien was glad for that. She hadn't been happy at kindy last year.

He leant against the fence and checked his watch. It was almost time for the end of school. There were a few other parents lingering around, waiting for their own children. Adrien smiled at the mum of a girl in Emma's class that he had talked to a couple of times before when dropping of their daughters.

The bell rang just then. A few minutes later, kids started streaming out, teachers mingling among them to make sure they went where they were supposed to. Emma was among them, and when she spotted her father, she ran towards him with a large smile on her face, clutching something in her arms. "Daddy!" She called.

Adrien crouched down and scooped her up as soon as she ran into her arms. "Hey Princess," He greeted cheerfully. "Did you have a good day?" He asked.

She wrinkled her nose. "Mummy is princess." She said.

He poked her nose. "Your my princess too." He replied, then glanced at the box she held in her arms. "What's that you have?"

She held it up proudly. "I made some pretty things for our Christmas tree!" She announced.

"Well we'll have to set up the tree tonight then, right?" He laughed and she nodded decisively.

"Yes. Can I help decorate it?" She asked.

"Of course you can."

By that time, Adrien had made his way to the car. He opened the door and buckled Emma into her seat before getting into his own. "Can we play some Christmassy music?" She asked.

He agreed and turned it on, singing along with Emma until they reached their home. Adrien parked his car and they got out. Emma dragged her backpack inside and went to go find Marinette to show her the ornaments she had made. He trailed after her, pushing her shoes back out of the doorway and wandering into the lounge room. Marinette was sitting on the couch in there, baby Louis in her lap and Emma sitting next to her holding up the decorations she had made at school. She cooed at them all before turning to smile at him. He sat down next to her and kissed her cheek before taking Louis from her arms. "Where's Hugo?" He asked.

"He went to get his toy truck."

Even as she said that, Hugo waddled into the room again, pulling his favourite toy truck that he had received for his birthday earlier that year. "Can we set up the Christmas tree now?" Emma asked and her little brother nodded enthusiastically.

Marinette glanced at Adrien and he shrugged. "Have you done your reading?" She asked.

Emma had little books that she brought home from school and she had to spend ten minutes each afternoon reading with a parent. She shook her head. "Can I do it later?"

Marinette shook her head. "Go get your book and you can read to me while daddy gets the tree out, ok?" She suggested.

Emma seemed pretty happy with that and ran to get her latest book out of her schoolbag. She was getting better at reading and seemed to enjoy it, except when there was a Christmas tree to be set up. She ran back to her mother and bounced onto the couch and began slowly reading.

Pretty soon she had finished and Adrien returned, dragging the Christmas tree into the room with one hand, the other supporting Louis on his hip. Hugo trailed behind, trying to help carry the tree.

Emma jumped off the couch and ran over to the tree. "Let's set it up!" She exclaimed.

Adrien set Louis down on his mat on the ground to play then stepped over to help Emma and Hugo with setting up the Christmas tree. Marinette stood up and went to fetch all the other decorations. No matter what Emma thought, her diy ornaments wouldn't be the only decorations on the tree.

When she brought them back she found the tree standing proudly in the middle of the room, branched fluffed up but completely bare of any ornaments. Marinette was slightly surprised that Adrien had managed to keep Emma from putting her ones on until they had put the tinsel and the lights on first.

Adrien was currently preoccupied with trying to get the cat out of the tree while Emma and Hugo watched, giggling.

"Come on." Adrien sighed in slight frustration as their cat clung desperately to the tree. "Get out."

She put the box of decorations down and went to help him wrestle Button, as he had been affectionately named by Hugo, from the Christmas tree. Once they had managed to get him away, they dropped him down on the ground and, with an indignant flick of his tail, he went and curled up next to Louis, who was waving his arms happily.

Together, they began wrapping tinsel around the tree, with Emma and Hugo wrapping most of it around the bottom of the tree where they could reach as best as they could. Then they added the coloured fairy lights and then finally, it was time to add the much awaited ornaments. Emma grabbed her box excitedly, ready to put hers in the best spots she could find. There were six of them in total, little cardboard ones that she had decorated with coloured pencils and glitter and bits of paper and string.

Once she had put hers on the tree, they let them start putting all the other baubles and various other ornaments on the tree, occasionally adding a few up to top to balance it out.

Soon it was finished. They stood back and admired their Christmas tree. Emma hugged Adrien's legs happily. She was proud of her Christmas ornaments that now hung among the other decorations. She couldn't wait to be able to make more to hang on the tree each year.

 **...**

 **They have such a cute little family. It's so much fun to write about them. :) There will probably be some more like this in the future.**

 **Christmas countdown question: When you were little, did you ever make little ornaments for your Christmas tree? I did and we still have some of them.**


End file.
